


Rejected Family

by XukiNorris (SiNe_Errore)



Category: Realistic - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiNe_Errore/pseuds/XukiNorris
Summary: Leo, a 18 year old boy, has to deal with intense drama when the relationships around him get messy.





	Rejected Family

Friday night. I’m playing CS:GO in my bedroom. My mom knocks on the door.  
"Son, go get Peter, it’s almost time!"  
Peter is my younger brother. Today he went to the Mall to celebrate his thirteenth birthday with his little “friend”. I get the car keys and go get him.  
At arrival, I send him a message telling him I’m already there. Five minutes later he shows up with his “friend”. They are holding hands. The bastard is faster than me, at his age everything I thought about was playing soccer with my friends. This brings nostalgia, but also pride for him. They walk in and sit on the backseats.  
“Did you have fun?” – I ask.  
“Yeah, we watched a movie and after we are at a MacDonald’s.” – he answers, both giggling nervously.  
First, I pass by her house. After leaving her and the tension behind, I turn to see my brother and ask:  
“So, now that she left, did you kiss her big boy?”  
“Yes, but it was just a little kiss on the lips...” – he answers, looking kinda sad.  
“Take it easy, boy. You start slow then you can get more things afterwards!” – I say, feeling that he did not agree to what I just said. These pre-teens... I slap his thigh, trying to make him angry, simply because I can’t see him sad. “This is just the start. At your age, I didn’t even think about this sort of stuff yet!” – he seems a little better, so I start the ignition and drive home.  
Arriving, I take a bath and change clothes. Night is just starting. I have a party to go with my friends. After arriving, I notice it is actually just a bar with some music and some drinks. We keep on drinking (me not too much, I’m driving) though the night.  
I’ve danced with some people, kissed some girls... The night is actually pretty good. My friend taps me on the shoulder:  
“That one doesn’t take her eyes off you.”  
When I look to where he is pointing, I see two women: one is about thirty years old and is wearing a black dress; the other one is in her mid forties and is wearing a white one.  
I tap my friend and nod to their direction, using my arms in a 'let's go' kind of way.  
“No, man... Too old for me.” – he says, nodding negatively. “Let’s get some younger ones, come on.”  
Maybe he is right. I go back to drinking my one bottle of beer and chatting. But I can’t help but notice that one of them is looking at me. All the time. It’s the one in a white dress.  
After like ten minutes of this awkward but tense staring, I resolve to go talk to her. I get real close to her ear and whisper:  
“I’ve noticed that you can’t seem to be able to get your eyes off me.” – she exchanges a nervous cackle with her nearby friend, which abandons her to my mercy. She looks at me and smiles. “Can I get you a drink?”  
She agrees, and we head to the barman. In the way, I risk a look at my friends, and I see that they are all seated in a semicircle facing my direction. What did I expect? I would have done the same...  
Before my objection, she orders two Caipirinhas. I can already see where this is going. Even with the loud music, we keep talking right there.  
After some time, I notice she is a little drunk. I must be too, but she is more. But there is some chemistry between us. With the loud music, I take the opportunity and start talking into her ears. I’m real close. All I need is... I got it. One of my friends, Richard, taught me this one. Start talking to her ear, but suddenly, when she thinks you are approaching her to “say something”, kiss her on the lips. It’s always an instant win. And what a fucking good kiss. Holy shit. The kiss growing, the lust growing...  
“Come. I’ll take you to my car.” – I say, letting go of her just enough to exit the kiss. She instantly accepts.  
I cross the street with her to my car. Once inside, we start attacking each other with our tongues once again. I never thought a mature woman could be so hot. I take off my shirt. When I start working on her dress, she says with a worried voice:  
“No, no, wait.”. – it’s the first time I pay attention to her voice. It’s... Why am I thinking about this? What the fuck?  
“What is the problem?” – I ask.  
“I can’t do this. You could be my son, my husband is at home and I’m here with you.”  
I can’t believe I’m going out with a married woman.  
“Look at what’s happening with us here. Let’s not ruin this moment, we both know we want this.” – after I say that, she keeps on looking me with a pondering face. I pull her closer to me and our lips meet again.  
“Let’s go to a Motel.” – I say, waiting for na answer. She gives me none. I simply start the engine and drive. I take her to a motel I know very well... I’ve never had this with a woman this experienced, so I want to impress her, make her not forget this night.  
When we get there, I park the car and we go to the bedroom. She jumps when she walks in. There are lots of bondage instruments, BDSM stuff. She seems frightened.  
I’m eighteen years old, but I already like dominating women. With a back hug that makes the tense woman jump again, I say to her left ear, softly:  
“You will love this.”  
First, I blind her eyes with a piece of cloth. I tie her hands around her back with a pair of handcuffs. Then, I start kissing her body softly while stripping her of her clothes. It’s incredible. With every kiss, her body trembles. She must be ready enjoying this. I see her pussy, dripping wet. Gently, I spin her and she ends up in all fours, the dripping hole in front of me. And then I begin thrusting myself.  
She is so loose that it is almost hard to miss it. That is not bad though. These thoughts are wiped when I hear the moans. O my god. I’m making a mature woman feel pleasure? I keep on thrusting and spanking with both my hands and the whip, until she comes into my cock.  
Then, I mentally stop. I had never had a woman cum on me before. That’s when I hear her begging for me to continue. I do. And she keeps on begging me to do it harder and harder, and when I think I’m on my max, both of us cum at the same time. Then, I stop. And take it off.  
We are exausted. No point in trying to leave this night. We sleepin here.  
At like six AM I wake up. She is still sleeping by my side. I decide to leave without her. Better off this way. I’m probably not going to see her ever again, but she gave me a night I will never forget.

 

One month later

I’m in my bedroom trying to sleep. There is a party going on downstairs, my brother and his friends. My mom is away in a business trip, so she asked me to take care of them.  
They are just a bunch of pre-teens drinking Guaraná Charrua and eating chips, so I used this time to get up here and try to get some sleep going.  
I don’t know how much time passed, but I have the feeling that there is someone breathing near me. When I open my eyes, I jump. It’s Lola, my brother's little girlfriend.  
“What are you doing here, Lola?”  
“I.. I was looking for the bathroom...” – she says, visibly nervous. I notice she is a bit off.  
“What happened, why are you like this?”  
For a while, doesn’t want to talk, so I patiently wait. She is way off. “Your brother is kissing another girl, he is an asshole!”, she says, tears falling.  
Barely had one and already has the other, this boy is good. I ask her to wait in this room and walk downstairs, going to the kitchen and seeing him indeed with another girl. I ask him to come to a corner and talk, questioning what is going on. He answers that it was the other girl that wanted to be with him. He even knows the correct answer, proud of him.  
I go back to my room and ask Lola if she wants me to take her home. She accepts. I take the car out of the garage and we part. Such an awkward silence... Until I say something, trying to ease the mood:  
“You are young like my brother, don’t worry, at this age you will find some other boy.”  
She says nothing, mouth shut. Doesn’t take too long to arrive at her house. “Im sorry...” – she whispers.  
“For what?” – I ask, quite surprised.  
“You didn’t feel the kiss I gave you back in the bedroom?” – this girl kissed me? That's the reason behind the panting when I woke up.  
When I try to open my mouth to say something, she inclines herself besides me and gives me a kiss. I wish I had pushed her away, but instead I pulled her closer and gave her a deep af kiss.  
I must be going crazy.  
After a long kiss she pulls her tongue out and asks:  
“Don’t you wanna come in?” – oh yeah I want to. Oh she means the house. Still. I nod in agreement.  
When she pulls me by the hand across the living room, I realize that I hadn’t even thought about her parents. Lucky us they aren’t home. We reach her bedroom.  
I lay her down in bed and start kissing her legs. I can’t help but notice the pink bears on the bedroom walls. What am I doing here? And also, this little girl was my brother’s girlfriend a few minutes ago.  
I was almost giving up on doing something this stupid when I feel her hand on my cock. That made me lose all the reason that I had left. I take my shirt off while she undoes her dress  
I take my belt and tie her hands to the headboard. The shirt I use to cover her eyes.  
“what are you doing?” – she asks, frightened.  
“Don’t worry, you will love it.”  
We start slow. She moans louder at every thrust. I had to cover her mouth with a pillow. She was going to wake up the entire neighborhood like this.  
I was so overthrown with lust that I didn’t even notice she was a virgin. After thirty minutes of fucking, I help her to take a bath. Her legs are shaking. Maybe I went overboard. My brother wasted this girl, I noticed. Even at this age, she is already quite hot. I stop staring when I see her trying to hide from my eyes.  
After bathing, she seems a little better. While putting on my pants, I hear the sound of an engine. “Must be my parents!” – she screams.  
“What do I do now?” – I ask, fear actually starting to grow inside of me.  
“Walk it off. Act normally.” – she says, with a reassuring voice. My heart is bursting out of my chest, but I keep calm.  
We go to the living room door so I can exit, and that is when her parents come in.  
“Dad, mom, this is Leo, Peter's brother, he came here to bring me home.” – she says. I didn’t even take a look at them yet in this grim light.  
Her father extends his arm and I shake his hand. He is a ragged up dude. I pity his wife. “Love, aren’t you going to compliment the boy?” – he says, a sick voice.  
The tall woman walks forward, still shrouded in darkness. He turns the light on. We stare at each other. I shouldn’t have given her such an unforgettable night in the motel.


End file.
